


killer queen

by mars (zinthos)



Series: start me up [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, booty shorts, sasuke tries his best, the dumbest but greatest significant other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinthos/pseuds/mars
Summary: Sasuke had one job. Just one. But, in his defense, who would task him to do things when he's just woken up?He's the best boyfriend, honest.





	killer queen

Sakura had texted him at seven in the morning. She mentioned how she was off to do her morning jog around Konoha’s central park and would be ready by eight so he had to be ready to pick her up by then too except… well.

Sasuke kind of messed up.

In his defense, it was  _seven in the morning_. They’ve been dating for, like, two and a half years now she should  _know_  that Sasuke isn’t remotely functional until at least after eleven in the morning. Sometimes four pm. It really just depended, honestly.

So he’d fallen asleep after sleep-skimming her text at that ungodly hour (why is Sakura such a morning person, like?) and… he overslept. Naturally.

And that is why his girlfriend has just hung up on him after doing that super scary thing where she’s speaking super sweetly to him and  _no_ , Sasuke, I'm not mad! Except she was so mad because she had class at nine-forty-five and it was now nine-twenty. 

He’s the best boyfriend. really.

Picking up whatever article of clothing is close to him, Sasuke runs out the door. His apartment building isn’t too far away from the park so, really, he’ll make it by nine-thirty… five. ten minutes before her class–it’s  _okay_.

He doesn’t realize he’s forgotten his one and only task until he meets up with his sweaty…annoyed…. _pretty_  girlfriend.

“Where’s…Sasuke did you bring my bag?”

“Um.”

Sakura’s green eyes are dead set on him, unblinking and kind of scary with the way her thin mouth is set.

“Please tell me you’re  _joking. D_ id you leave it in a bush? Haha, real funny, Sasuke.”

“Um.”

“N-Naruto?”

“ _U_ _m_.”

Sakura places her hands on her hips and blows her cheeks up with air. Her really small, really messy ponytail bounces with her movements but Sasuke’s really distracted by her  _legs_.

It’s warm out so it’s only normal that Sakura would choose her tiny shorts to do her morning jogs in. But like. It’s so  _distracting_.

Sakura’s got thighs that could crush him and Sasuke would say  _thank you_  as she does it.

“ _S_ _asuke_!”

“Right, okay. Yeah. We can just go back to my place, Sakura. Why are you sweating me like this?” Smooth, he thinks. Real smooth.

Sakura looks really angry now. “I  _asked_  you to meet up with me here  _with my bag_  so that I can change in the bathroom! it’s in the text, look–'Sasuke, can you please bring my bag to me at eight so I can get ready for my lab'.”

Sasuke shifts his weight from one leg to the other. “Lab?”

_“Lab_.”

So... he really had no comeback for that….

_“_ I need pants to go into my lab, Sasuke! I can’t go in booty shorts! I’ll get sent out–I have a  _quiz_! It’s fifteen percent–”

Sasuke groans really loud, spine bending inwardly as he rolls his head back to look at the sky. After a moment, he straightens up and looks back to her, blinking his eyes as she stares at him with the most unimpressed expression he’s ever seen her wear in the amount of time they’ve been together.

“Look, we can just… I don’t know, walk to campus and maybe a friend of yours or something will be around and do a switch. Whatsherface–Yamanaka, maybe, I don’t know.”

Sakura looks at her cellphone’s screen and then looks at him with narrowed eyes. “Fine, let’s walk over but that’s only because we’ve wasted five minutes. You’re still not off the hook.”

Of course, it’s just their luck that there’s no one on campus that either of them know and Sakura’s down to the last five minutes before her professor will close the lab doors and not allow anyone in.

Sakura turns to him, her green eyes wild and just a little dark. Sasuke is strong enough to not gulp at the crazed look but he does take a step back, if only because she’s reaching for his–

“Give me your sweatpants. Right now. We’re swapping and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

That’s nice and all…. Sakura’s worn his clothes inside and outside his apartment and she’s kept some articles for herself because he’s either outgrown them or because she likes them more for herself so it’s basically hers now (like that hoodie…. he  _likes_  that hoodie). 

The only problem here is that. Well.

Sasuke slowly looks down at her legs. 

First of all, is he going to fit in those booty shorts as she so fashionably called them? Second of all,  _he’ll be wearing her booty shorts_. And third of all–

“Sasuke.”

Sasuke is about to drop his pants there, where he stands, before Sakura squawks and leads him to the men’s bathroom.

So now…. here Sasuke is. In booty shorts. Of the vibrant, highlighter, traffic stopping pink variety. He shifts uncomfortably and stares at himself in the mirror, arms crossed in front of his chest. The booty shorts just barely reach a little down his thighs and  _wow_ that is a seriously large amount of leg he is showing.

He’s never even realized his thighs are so….thick…. well, okay, for a dude. Bro. Man. Person. His thighs are thick, okay? These booty shorts totally accentuate that–

Someone walks in and pauses, stares at him.

And stares at him.

Sasuke tries to ignore him but the look is prodding; equivalent to getting poked and pinched for attention.

Wrinkling his nose, Sasuke turns to him. “What? Have you never seen a man in booty shorts before? Fuck, jeez, damn, stop sexualizing me. Can I live?”

The random fodder blinks really hard and turns. Leaves.

Sasuke scoffs. “That’s right, go take your piss somewhere else. Is it uncommon to see a guy in his girlfriend’s booty shorts in the men’s bathroom?”

Sasuke rolls his eyes, begins to pace.

Just another fifty minutes to go….

**Author's Note:**

> hi.... i have many names around the webs and i'm infamously known. or used to be. either one works. so here's this.


End file.
